Shannen Doherty
Shannen Doherty é uma atriz norte-americana que estrelou o papel de Prudence Halliwell em Charmed, durante 1-3 Temporadas. Ao longo dos anos, além de atriz, tornou-se produtora e diretora de televisão. É conhecida pelos trabalhos como Brenda Walsh em 90210, e como Prue, em Charmed, além do seu trabalho como Heather Duke em Heathers. Biografia Primeiros Anos Shannen foi criada em Memphis, no Tenessee, e quando tinha sete anos, sua familia teve que se mudar para Los Angeles. Shannen foi uma aluna confiante sempre certificando-se de tirar notas excepcionais, e embora bastante popular, ela preferia ter alguns amigos próximos, em vez de uma grande multidão de amigos. Na verdade, Shannen e Holly Marie Combs eram bons amigos antes mesmo de Charmed, e foi Shannen que a convenceu a audição. Ironicamente, os produtores, a princípio, na verdade queria Shannen para retratar Piper e Holly para retratar Prue. Inicio de Carreira Desde de pequena, Shannen sabia que queria ser atriz, e estava confiante de que seria muito famosa, até que quando tinha 10 anos, seu sonho tornou-se realidade. Ela foi convidade para fazer várias séries de tv, como Voyagers!, Murphy Father e Airworf, desde de 1981. Quando um aviso de fundição foi lançado em Hollywood para o papel popular na Little House on the Prairie, ela aproveitou a oportuniadade, e eventualmente ganhou o papel de Jenny Wilder, quando tinha apenas 11 anos. Filmografia thumb|200px|Shannen no novo 90210. *1982 Night Shift como Bluebird *1982 A Ratinha Valente como a voz de Teresa *1982 Little House on the Prairie como Jenny Wilder *1983 Magnum, P.I. como Ima Platt *1985 Girls Just Want to Have Fun como Maggie Malene *1985 The Other Lover como Alson Fielding *1986 Our House como Kris Witherspoon *1989 21 Jump Street como Janine *1990 Life Goes On como Ginny Green *1990 Beverly Hills, 90210 como Brenda Walsh *1995 Mallrats como Rene Mosier *1998 Charmed como Prue Halliwell *2001 Another Day como Kate *2005 North Shore como Alexandra Hudson *2009 90210 como Brenda Walsh *2010 Burning Palms como Dr. Shelly *2010 The Beautiful Outsiders como Sarah Fugate *2010 Growing the Big One como Emma Silver Carreira *Ela fez sua estréia como atriz com dez anos, com um papel na série "Murphy" (1981). *Ela fez um nome para si mesma como atriz infantil com apenas 11 anos de idade, estrelando em "Little House on the Prairie" (1974). *Seu verdadeiro sucesso veio em 1990, com a idade de 19, quando ela estava no elenco de Aaron Spelling, na série de sucesso de longa duração, "Beverly Hills, 90210" (1990) *Mais tarde, ela se reuniu com Aaron Spelling, quando ela foi lançada como Prue Halliwell em "Charmed" (1998). *Foi por desacertos com os colegas de elenco que Shannen deixou a série Charmed, ela saiu brigada com o produtor Aaron Spelling e com a atriz Alyssa Milano, a intérprete de Phoebe Halliwell, conforme esse desentendimento, substituíram as atrizes Shannen Doherty por Rose McGowan e as personagens Prudence Halliwell por Paige Matthews. *Ela continuou seu trabalho em filmes por estrelar Another Day (2001). *E o Rendering (2002). *Shannen foi o anfitrião da série Tactics Scare (2003). *Shannen fez o seu regresso à televisão na série da Fox drama "North Shore" (2004). *Ela se aventurou em novos projetos e em 2006, ela estrelou sua série própria realidade, "Breaking Up with Shannen Doherty". *Em 2008, Shannen reprisou seu papel como Brenda Walsh em 90210. *Embora ela não interpretar um personagem na série, ela é fã da série de TV "24 Horas" e desde comentário em áudio com Evan Katz na Temporada que mostram a 4 DVD, além de ter visitado o set várias vezes. *Shannen está definido para aparecer nos próximos Witchslayer produção fantasia TV direito. *Badass nova Shannen do livro: Um Guia suado para viver a vida com estilo e (Direito) Atitude bate livrarias em novembro de 2010. Galeria Shannen00.jpg Shannen01.jpg Shannen02.jpg Shannen03.jpg Shannen04.jpg Shannen05.jpg Shannen06.jpg Shannen07.jpg ShannenApril21NewYork.jpg|Em Nova York, 21 de Abril de 2011 ShannenApril21NewYork1.jpg ShannenApril21NewYork2.jpg ShannenApril21NewYork3.jpg Categoria:Atores Categoria:Atores Categoria:Atores Categoria:Atores Categoria:Atores Categoria:Atores Categoria:Atores Categoria:Atores